


To Have and To Hold

by bachi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I tried forgive me, M/M, Romantic Fluff, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachi/pseuds/bachi
Summary: Kwon Soonyoung's knew he was living the life. But what happens when a newly hired Vocal teacher enters the scene?
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	To Have and To Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Hi it's me again! And am back with a new au and this time it's SoonHoon! I can't believe I am writing SoonHoon and fluff. Yes this will be fluff I still can't believe that I've made this omg please be proud of me T^T. There will be song references so make sure to listen to them while reading to a certain part as I used some of the lyrics hehe. Anyway, enjoy my little Christmas treat to you guys! ^_^

It was your usual morning, the skies are clear and the sun shines brightly. People are either making their morning coffee and breakfast, some are just being woke up by their blaring alarm and some are already running to the buses and trains trying to catch up with the time they missed.

The same goes to Soonyoung, waking up from the sunray hitting his face, he turned to his side mumbling a few words before blinking his eyes trying to adjust from the brightness of his surroundings. After a few minutes of blinking and yawning, he turned to his left side and Soonyoung smiled widely. _Ahh it really is a good morning_ he said to himself as he stared at the sleeping figure beside him. Soonyoung admired the face of the person beside him thinking how in the world he ended up with him.

_2 years ago_

“Ah come on!” Soonyoung exclaimed when the train doors closed at the time he was about to jump inside. He checked the time on his phone and sighed. “Good thing I have time to spare” he muttered while he controls his breathing after running. While he waits for the next train to arrive, he put on his headphones and began playing the song for his dance class trying to remember the choreography he made last night.After a couple of stations later, Soonyoung arrived at the building where he teaches his class. Looking up at the building he smiled brightly still not believing that he’s been working with them for years. Upon entering the building he saw a man, taking something to the receptionist before going towards the halls. “Hey, Xiyeon!” He exclaimed smiling at the lady in front of him and she immediately smiles back. “Just right in time” she teased seeing Soonyoung’s disheveled hair and rushed outfit and the man just chuckled at her. “By the way, who was that guy earlier?” Soonyoung asked placing his hands at the counter and Xiyeon raised both of her eyebrows. “Ah you must be referring to the newly hired vocal teacher” she replied before checking something in the computer in front of her. “His name is Lee Jihoon, and his room is just beside yours” She added before handing Soonyoung the keys to his assigned dance room. “I will make sure to say hi, thanks Xiyeon! Catch you later” Soonyoung grabbed the keys to her hands, waving his hand before walking towards the halls. _Lee Jihoon huh?_

Once Soonyoung arrived at his designated room, the new guy walked out of the room beside his. “Hello! Lee Jihoon right?” Soonyoung said smiling widely as he approached the latter. “Uh, yeah. How did you know my name?” The guy named Lee Jihoon replied furrowing his eyebrows. “Ah Xiyeon told me, it’s been a while since I see a new person in this building” Soonyoung replied while chuckling nervously. _What the hell? I’ve never been so intimidated by someone._ Jihoon nodded and pursed his lips. “What do you teach here?” He asked and Soonyoung just stared at him. “Oh sorry are you not teaching something here? I apologize” Jihoon said quickly and Soonyoung just waved his hands and shook his head. “No, no it’s fine, and yes I teach here. Dancing” he replied and Jihoon nods at his answer. “I’m a vocal teacher,” he said and Soonyoung chuckled. “I figured. Because I see a guitar with you so my mind says that you’re a musician” Jihoon smiled lightly at Soonyoung’s words and Soonyoung’s heart skipped a beat but ignored it by blinking his eyes. “Don’t flatter me, for sure you are a good dancer yourself” Jihoon said and Soonyoung gave him a bright smile. “You should come sometime, I could teach you some of the routines that I have” he exclaimed while shrugging his shoulder and Jihoon gave him a polite smile. “Maybe next time,” he said before he excuses himself and goes to the nearest bathroom. Soonyoung just stared at him as he disappears at the halls before unlocking the door to his room.

“That’s it for today guys! Thank you all for coming! For those who’ll be taking up Minghao’s b-boy class, it’s tomorrow same time.” Soonyoung bid goodbye to his students and as the people in the room decreases, Soonyoung began to fix his things, wiping his sweat with the towel he brought and made sure he’s the only person left in the room before changing his clothes and puts on perfume. He made one look to his phone to check for notifications before going out of the room. As he was locking the door, he looked at the room beside him and thought of the guy inside. _He’s cute._ His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the latter’s voice singing and he couldn’t help but to walk towards the room and was surprised that the door was slightly opened. “Maybe his students forgot to close the door” he muttered and there he was, Lee Jihoon, sitting on a chair in front of a piano singing his heart out not caring if a certain someone was staring at him. 

*AN: Play Good Good Day by Volunteer for this part*

_In this moment, I could stay forever_

_Hold you in my heart, just like a treasure_

_Dreaming up our greatest new endeavors_

Soonyoung listened to lyrics carefully and admired Jihoon as he took out his phone and took a video of the latter.

_Don't look back, we're on our way_

_Today is a good, good day_

Putting down his phone, he saw Jihoon looking at him, he smiled at him and Jihoon smiled back. That’s when Soonyoung knew. _I’m in love with you_

It took them a few months of courting and a couple of dates till Soonyoung asked Jihoon the billion-dollar question. “Lee Jihoon, will you be my boyfriend” and with a wide smile Jihoon replied with a yes and kiss on Soonyoung’s lips. As the days passed the two of them got closer and closer, learning new things from each other. Sometimes Jihoon would sit in to Soonyoung’s class which shocked Soonyoung because Jihoon can really dance. “A singer and a dancer, I hit the jackpot” he whispered which made Jihoon blushed hard and hit Soonyoung’s chest lightly. Not all relationships are inevitable to struggles, not even Soonyoung and Jihoon. Their schedules would conflict, or when they have spare time they would be busy preparing for their class but those things made their bond tighter as they miss each other, their longing grew intense. Their small walks and pecks became warm hugs and sloppy kisses. And they knew that nothing could break them apart.

Soonyoung came a bit early to see Jihoon as his class a bit earlier than him. He smiled at Xiyeon and she gave hin her usual smile. “Do you know that it’s Jihoon’s birthday next week?” She asked and Soonyoung stared at her before scratching the back of his head. “Just want to confirm well didn’t know you were not aware” she teased and Soonyoung snorted. “Well I still have time to prepare for my gift then, see you around,” he said before walking towards the halls. He arrived at the halls just in time Jihoon’s students began leaving. He waited for a while before peeking st the door and waved his hand to the latter. “Why are you early? Your class begins after 2 hours?” Jihoon asked while he fixes his things and Soonyoung walked towards him, pulling him to a hug and kissed the top of his head. “I wanted to take my boyfriend out, is that a problem?” He asked, looking down at the latter. “I would agree only if it involves waffles and maple syrup” Jihoon replied smiling before Soonyoung leaned down to kiss his forehead and grabs his hand. “Then waffles and maple syrup it is”

“Can you explain it to me how waffles are fitting to this weather?” Soonyoung asked while taking a bite and Jihoon looked at him with eyebrows furrowed. _Oh shit._ “N-not that it’s weird, it’s just unusual. The snow is pouring outside so I figured someone would settle with a cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows in it” he quickly explained. He knew very well not to question Jihoon’s choices. “Not everyone shares the same sentiments Soon. We don’t have the same choices when it comes to our lives even” Jihoon replied taking a mouthful of his waffles. “And besides, you can pair these goodies with coffee. Which is perfect for this weather” he added before giving Soonyoung a wink and the latter smiled widely. He loved it whenever Jihoon says things like this, being open to his opinions about everything, making him feel like he’s seeing a new perspective at life. “Any plans after your class?” Jihoon asked wiping his lips with table napkins. “We could hang out, I’m free. Do you wanna go somewhere?” Soonyoung smiled and Jihoon chuckled. “You know me well” Jihoon muttered and took a sip of his coffee. “I wanted to check out some new guitar at the store” He added and Soonyoung grabbed his hand and intertwined it with his. “I will go with you wherever you want us to go” Jihoon blushed from his words. “Why are you being cheesy,” he asked and Soonyoung chuckled. _Only for you_

It was the day. Jihoon’s birthday. Soonyoung was busy preparing for his gift and he was just waiting for the right moment to show it to Jihoon. “You’ll be fine! He would love it I promise.” Xiyeon exclaimed giving Soonyoung a thumbs up. “Even the hardest rock would melt from what you are gonna do trust me” she added and Soonyoung nods before taking a deep breath and went on to finish what he prepared. “Okay kiddos, next week I need you to show me the songs you’ll be performing to our upcoming recital. Then from there we’ll begin our rehearsals” Jihoon said and his students smiled and cheered as they are excited about the recital. “If there’s no question, you are dismissed.” He added and stands up from his seat. “Uhm Mr. Lee,” one of his students said. “Yes Chan?” Jihoon asked and he saw all of his students were gathered all together before one of them began singing “Happy birthday to you” The man smiled and watched his students “Happy birthday Lee Jihoon, Happy birthday to you!” His students walked closer with a cake in front of him. “Make a wish and blow the candle,” one of his students said and Jihoon closed his eyes taking his time to make a wish. _I wish that he’ll be with me always._ He opened his eyes and blew the candle and his students clapped and smiled at him. “Thank you kiddos, just you guys greeting me made my day.” He said before hugging them one by one. “We also have a gift for you” his student muttered and Jihoon furrowed his eyebrows. “You don’t have to” he replied while his student snorted. “You deserved it Mr. Lee, come on.” He pulled Jihoon to the next room and the other students followed them. “Are you ready?” Jihoon nods and she opens the door revealing his gift. Jihoon looked with his eyes wide. There were candles arranged like a path and at the very end there he was, his beloved, smiling at him widely with a bunch of rose petals around him like a circle, his right hand reaching out telling Jihoon to come close and the guy not so far away from him began strumming his guitar while Soonyoung started singing.

*AN: You can play To have and to Hold by Lawrence Ward Music for this part*

_The day I first met you the world came alive_

_You captured my heart, and my soul you revived_

Jihoon walks closer, his face all flustered and his eyes start to get teary.

_Your beauty's unequaled both outside and in_

_So come take my hand, let our new life begin_

He stopped once he reached Soonyoung and grabbed his hand before Soonyoung placed his left hand to his waist while his right hand on Soonyoung’s shoulder and they began to dance around small space filled with rose petals while Soonyoung continued to sing.

_To have and to hold until we are old_

_I'm saying I do and I will love you_

_Oh, to have and to hold_

Soonyoung leaned closer to kiss Jihoon’s eyes. “Why are you crying? You should be happy” he muttered and Jihoon shook his head and smiled at him before leaning his head to Soonyoung’s chest. “I am very happy.” The latter smiled and they continued to dance to the music. “Happy birthday Lee Jihoon” Soonyoung mumble and Jihoon looked up and gave him a bright smile. “Thank you so much.” The music stopped and Jihoon wrapped his arms around Soonyoung’s waist and Soonyoung hugged him tighter while kissing his head. They were only interrupted when they heard Jihoon’s students clapping and cheering for the two of them. “Oh before I forget. Thank you, guys! Couldn’t do this wonderful surprise without your amazing students” Soonyoung said and Jihoon smiled at them before looking at the guy with the guitar. “So this is why you said you are absent for today Joshua?” He asked and the boy named Joshua scratched the back of his head. “Don’t worry you’re excused” Jihoon added and the kid smiled and he and the other students greeted Jihoon one last time before leaving the two alone. “Are you happy?” Soonyoung asked while his hands played with Jihoon’s fingers and the latter nodded not hiding his smile this time. “How did you even know that it’s my birthday when I haven’t told you?” Jihoon asked. Soonyoung shrugged and winked at him. “I have my ways, oh! I have one more gift for you” He said before going to the area where the console is and grabs a case and walks back and Jihoon gasped from what Soonyoung is holding. “Is that?” He asked and Soonyoung just smiled. “Open it.” Jihoon carefully put the case on the floor and opens it. His jaw dropped and looked at Soonyoung. “T-this is, this is the guitar that I wanted to buy” He muttered and Soonyoung sat on the floor facing him. “Well I knew your eyes were on this baby so when I had the chance, I grabbed it,” He said and Jihoon pulled him for a hug and kissed his lips. “Thank you, Soonyoung” Jihoon said. “Best birthday gift of the day?” Soonyoung asked and Jihoon shook his head. “Best birthday and birthday gift of my life” Soonyoung smiled and pulled Jihoon for another hug remembering the song he sang earlier. _To have and to hold_

“How long are you gonna stare at me?” Soonyoung blinked when the sleeping figure beside him talked and he chuckled. “Good morning” Jihoon muttered opening his eyes smiling and Soonyoung pulled him closer and spooned Jihoon. “Good morning to you too,” he said giving Jihoon’s head a kiss. “Let’s go to the beach today,” Jihoon said looking up at Soonyoung hugged Jihoon tightly and chuckled. “Then the beach it is”. The two stayed like that for a couple of minutes before getting up and prepare for their trip. It was their day off and Soonyoung has nothing in mind good thing Jihoon wanted to go somewhere today. “We got everything?” Jihoon asked while walking towards Soonyoung’s car. “Yeah, they’re all in the trunk and your guitar is at the back seat” Soonyoung replied, winking at Jihoon and he just chuckled before opening the car door and Soonyoung starts the engine and the two went on to their journey.

The drive was smooth and the wind breeze hits both of their faces. Soonyoung parked the car in an empty space and Jihoon picked his guitar while Soonyoung grabbed the basket filled with goodies. Their feet touch the sand and they began to look for a good spot. After finding a perfect spot, Soonyoung put the basket down and placed the mat properly for them to sit on. “Juice or milk?” Soonyoung asked and Jihoon looked at the basket Soonyoung brought. “You brought all of this?” Jihoon asked before taking one of the biscuits and stuffed it in his mouth. “Of course! In return you should sing since your guitar is here” Soonyoung rolled his eyes and Jihoon chuckled. “Are you seriously jealous over an instrument? Really Kwon Soonyoung?” He shook his head before laughing and Soonyoung just pouted. “Okay let me sing you the song that I’ve been practicing these past few weeks which made you jealous because I am spending more time with this guitar that was obviously given by you” Jihoon pulled out the guitar and cleared his throat before he began strumming.

*AN: Play I Will Spend My Whole Life Loving You by Imagine Future*

_August Afternoon_

_I can picture you_

_Walking with your father at your side_

_In the summer heat_

_California speaks Softly_

_Like she's making up her mind_

Jihoon looked at Soonyoung smiling while singing the lyrics to the song and Soonyoung just stared at him watching him and absorbs the words that Jihoon sings

_And now as I stand beside you I say_

_Baby isn’t it crazy_

_That we are born only to die_

_Oh believe me_

_I've been counting my stars_

Jihoon furrowed his eyebrows because Soonyoung begins to tear up while still smiling but he continued to sing warmed at the sight in front of him.

_Cause I will spend my whole life_

_Loving you_

Soonyoung moves forward to hug Jihoon and the latter returned the hug, his right hand caressing Soonyoung’s back. The couple savored the moment, as the wind blows and the wave flows towards the shore, it was a moment to treasure and to be remembered with. “It’s gonna be you and me I guess?” Jihoon muttered and Soonyoung sniffled a bit and pulls away slowly and rests his forehead against Jihoon smiling widely.

_You and me, forever_

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is! Thank you so much for reading!!! Hope you have a wonderful Christmas! Happy holidays! xoxo


End file.
